My Nightmare
by Mrs Asakura Hao
Summary: Anna, 6 yr old, had lost her parents through a car accident. Nightmare occurs even after 11 years. Thankfully, there was someone always there for her. HaoxAnna or YohxAnna? You decide. Prequel will be posted in another story.


Yoyoyo! This is a compo done when my tuition teacher asked me to do a compo for homework (which she said is very well done). There will be a prequel and a sequel for this story which will be posted in another story. So please wait very, very, VERY patiently, as I also have to continue for A Wish Come True. And in between, I'll go crazy sometimes and add in a lot of oneshots. Hehe. Gomen ne!

Disclaimer: If Shaman King belongs to me, Kat Powers will become a super hardcore fan. Hehe.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mummy, daddy! Can we go back to the funfair another time again, please? I really, really, really want to go there again!"

Mum chuckled and looked at the rear mirror at me and said with a twinkle in her eyes, "You sure had lots of fun, my dear Anna."

I grinned back at mum and nodded vigorously emphasizing how much fun I had. Mum laugh and looked at dad, before looking back at me.

"Okay, but on one condition," Mum looked very seriously at me in my eye and said, "You'll have to hold a mini concert for us, right now."

I giggled at Mum's seriousness and raised my right hand to my forehead in salute, "Yes, Madam!"

Mum put in a disc of my favorite band in the car radio and I started bobbing my head about in rhythm with the song. The lyrics came on and I sang along with the song tune. When the chorus came, Mum and Dad joined me in the singing. We sang at the top of our voice and glanced at each other every now and then. After a little while the song ended and mum and dad cheered me on. I giggled and listened to the rest of the soundtracks and slowly, my eyes started to droop lower and lower, until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I realized that I was still in the car and our car was stuck in a traffic jam due to the heavy rain outside. Our car waited for more than half an hour before we were able to leave the traffic jam and soon we hit the highway and the rain slowed down. Hence, dad stepped on the accelerator, eager to get back to our home and have a long sweet bath when suddenly; a huge truck appeared in front of us and dad could not swerved the car in time from colliding into the truck in front of us.

The whole car overturned and I was screaming loudly. The car would not stopped turning. I felt as if I was about to die. There, I heard someone calling my name. Was that the Hades? No! I didn't want to die! No, no, no, no, n-!

"Anna? Anna? Are you all right, Anna? Anna? Wake up, Anna. Anna?"

I shot opened my eyes and grabbed the nearest thing I could see, tightly and started sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Shh… Anna. Shh… Don't cry. It's just a nightmare. It'll be fine in a while. Relax." He said soothingly into my ear while rubbing my back in a circular motion in an attempt to calm me down. When I got a hold of my emotion, he climbed into the bed with me and gave me a tight bear hug to ensure I had enough warm. I breathed in his scent and sighed a rather shuddery sigh. I felt sorry to him. Even after 11 years since that day, I still could not walk out of this darkness and he had taken care of me. He was very protective of me and there was many a time when I wished I could be braver and help him when he is in need of help. I sighed again before falling asleep again, in the arms of my protector.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Owari.**

Okay, the reason as to why I put the male character a 'He' is because I still could not decide whether this story should be **YohxAnna** or **HaoxAnna**. Kat Powers says **HaoxAnna** 'cause she want to see how I could write it out since usually I write **YohxAnna**. What did you think? It would definitely be **rating T, genre: Romance/Tragedy**. Highest votes wins. But I'll add in the other pair if there are many demands for it. Please be reminded that different pairings will have different settings.

Oh, might I add that I had already an idea of an **HaoxAnna story, rating M, genre: Romance/Action/Adventure**. I know, I know. Some of you think that I'm crazy to be having so may stories to write but, THESE IDEAS JUST POP INTO MY HEAD EVERY NOW AND THEN!

- Mrs Hao


End file.
